Lonely Wishes
by The Joker's Assistant
Summary: Ginny is abandoned and left truly alone. That is, until a certain blonde Slytherin waltzes into her life. Will he be her savior, or just another let down? Rated T just in case.


**Before you read, I'd like to point out this is a slightly AU story, which means there are some changes.**  
><strong>Oh, and this story isn't for the Golden Trio lovers, they can get pretty harsh.<br>WARNING – Some strong language in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>  
>"Hey guys, mind if I sit with you?" I asked.<p>

"Sure Ginny," Harry replied. He moved to make some room, Hermione sighed, irritated, and Ron grunted. Such a warm reception. Harry hoisted my luggage on the rack, and I smiled gratefully, before sitting next to him and gazing out of the window.

It was silent for a while, and I could tell the others were uncomfortable. Hermione continually glared at me, the command 'Go away' written clearly across her face. She'd been doing that all through the summer holidays when I was around her. It was weird, I didn't think I had done anything wrong. All three of them had been doing it. It was confusing. I wouldn't have bothered them if I had somewhere else to go, some_one _else to go to.

I'd decided to make new friends this year, better friends. Who actually wanted me around. The slight catch was, I was unpopular and shy, I didn't know many people. It wasn't going to be easy.

"So, Ginny, where are Luna and Neville?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. She marked the page on the book she was reading, setting it down. It was pribably on something boring like ancient runes.

"I don't know," I replied, I hadn't seen either of them today.

"Maybe you could look for them?" she asked. It seemed like an innocent question, but I knew she was just trying to get rid of me. She was always doing that.

"Urm, okay, sure," I mumbled, stumbling out of the carriage. I took a deep breath and started wandering up and down the train aimlessly, not making the slightest bit of effort to track down Luna or Neville.

It always upset me when she got rid of me like that, with my brother and Harry just sitting there, doing nothing. It made me realise how unwanted I really am. I fought back tears, it wouldn't do any good to have a breakdown in the middle of the train. No one would want to my friend then...no one wanted to be my friend anyway.

I reached the end of the train. Sighing, I turned back and headed for the carriage. I had no where else to go. I was still upset, but I usually was anyway.

"Oh, look who it is! Weaslette," he drawled behind me. So much for calming down.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I murmured.

"Nothing. Just wondering why a weasel was sulking in the corridors all on her own. Where's Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood? Did they ditch you? Did they find someone better?" He pulled a sympathetic face, but it was fake. The tears threatened to take over again. Unfortunately, Malfoy could see this.

"Oh, is the ickle Weasel going to cry? Is she upset that Potter isn't here to fight her battles for her again?"

"I...I..." I gave up on trying to speak and ran away, the tears flowing freely down my face now. Malfoys sniggers and jeers followed me all the way back to the carriage.

* * *

><p>I ran back to the carriage, trying not to notice the stares and laughter that followed me. Imanaged to reach it quite quickly, Quidditch really helped with stamina.<p>

The curtains in the carriage were drawn which was unusual. Pople only ever did that if they wanted to sleep. That obviously wasn't the case here, I could hear voices coming from inside.

I knew it was wrong, but I leant my ear against the glass door and listened. They'd forgotten to cast a silencing charm.

"...he might not have to mark, Harry. You really think they would let Malfoy be a death eater?" That was Hermione's voice.

I gasped. Malfoy, a Death Eater? I guess it shouldn't be a shock, considering his family.

"I know what I saw Hermione, You saw it too, don't deny it." Harry insisted.

"Guys, I don't think we should talk about this here. Ginny could be back any minute, she can't know any of this," Ron cut in. If only they knew...

"Ugh, Ginny. She's always butting in, she's so annoying! Why can't we just get rid of her, no one likes her," Hermione spat.

"She's my sister Hermione, it's not that easy."

"But it is Ron! You know she's to chicken to tell your parents anything, they wouldn't believe her if she did anyway. You'd just have to put up with her for the holidays!"

"Hermione does make a good point, Ron."

"Fine! We'll do it when she gets back. We'll tell her we hate her, and get rid of her."

I couldn't believe it. They all hated me. My only friends, and they hated me. Even my brother was willing to get rid of me. Was I really that horrid? Did I really mean nothing to everyone?

I sobbed, leaning on the door for support. I wished the ground would just swallow me whole and never spit me back out. I needed to go back in there, I needed to get my suitcase. I just don't know whether I would make it in and out before breaking down completely.

I stood, took a deep breath, and yanked the door open.

They all stared at me in shock. Wondering how much I'd heard I suppose.

"Don't worry, I won't be bothering you again," I cried, my voice shaking. They simply continued to stare at me. I grabbed my trunk and ran out of the carriage, into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it any good? Leave me a review maybe? Tell me now if I should stop this for the sake of mankind. Thanks for reading, I should be able to update soon.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
